Calm before the Storm
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Jen returns to help Was out in the year 2001. Then tells him that she is willing to stay and help him out. Wes tells her she should go back. She says that Alex and I are not engaged anymore. "Wes I gave the ring back and told him I loved you. 'Jen will you marry me and stay forever with me? Yes Wes I will marry you.


Wes was watching out the window of the clock tower. He thought maybe that he should probably say something to his father.

"Jen I will meet you then ship. But there is something I need to take care of now and it's very important."

Sure.

Hi Dad.

"Wes I'm glad to see."

Dad I kind of need to talk to you.

So how are your friends doing?

"Please sit."

"I wanted to say that should anything happen to the future. I was proud to be your son."

That really means a lot coming from you.

I really have to go now.

"Wes is everything alright?"

Yeah.

Hey guys.

Wes, you made it. We're all ready and ready to go today?

Guys Frex's is attacking the city.

Let's get going.

There just knows way to halt it.

I know of a way to stop them.

What are you two talking about?

Come on I will should you. What I am talking about and we don't have much time either?

Back then ship, Wes is setting the auto pilot.

"Wes, what are you doing. And how did you know to prepare this."

I looked at the book. "Lucas is you going?"

Wes want are you doing.

Wes. No.

30 mins until time ship lift off now.

Wes. Why you do this."

"Wes why you do this, this is not you is the time line. You're from the future and you don't belong here. I will fight to my last breath."

"Wes I have to tell you something. I love you."

Sorry Jen. But you have to move.

But Wes you'll be destroyed?

That is a chance I am willing to accept.

You all have people waiting for you in the future, and this is my future now. I will not cease fighting until I had taken my last breath.

"Eric is you alright."

Let's get out of here right now.

If we work together there is nothing we both can't do.

I usually work alone.

You're still trying to prove yourself I see.

You never knew what it was like to work for something? You had everything handed to you on a sliver plant.

**The End of Time (1) **

In the clock tower Jen and the other time force rangers are packing to leave for the time ship. "Wes tells Jen that he has and needs to take care of something. Then will meet them back at the time ship."

Guys Frax's is attacking the city once more. The city needs us now more than ever, racing to the city. So they could attempt to stop the robot that being controlled by Frex's.

Ready guys Time for Time force.

"Are weapons can't stop it. So what we do?"

"You guys might not able to stop him. But I can?"

Eric said, what are you doing here?

I am going to take care of this once and for all now Wes?

You can't stop that thing. Sometimes we have tried and failed.

"You able to stop it. But I am going to try to if I have to use whatever means I have then I will."

**Back to the year 3000**

Jen wakes up and finds herself back in the year 3000. Jen, Lucas, Katie, and Trip are anxious to hear about Wes. Alex informs them that Wes fought very bravely but did not make it.

Jen feels a sense of revulsion near Alex and no longer wants him to touch her or be near her. Seeing their distressed faces, Alex tells them that they will be okay once they have gone through the memory adaptation process. Jen and her supporters do not want to go through this process.

It's your time now.

We don't want to go through the memory reset. "Jen you have no choice in the matter and I can do you all do this. Or you can do this by your self's"

The choice is you're making?

Sighs fine then.

Wait stop I don't want to forget.

In time you'll all forget everything about the year 2001 after this. And be able to live your lives here then.

No I'm going back to help Wes.

I'm with you Jen.

If you all go back you're going to die.

Wes is going to fail no matter what you do. Or how much you help him?

"You can either get out of our way or I can make you. The choice is yours."

I don't love you anymore. I am so sorry, Alex! But I love Wes, and he needs us now more than ever now. Sorry but I have to give you the ring back. If you truly believe and love me then you'll let me do this.

"Take the time ship Mega Zord? It'll get you there fast and good luck."

Thanks Alex.

High tailing it to the Zord now, Jen, Kate, Lucas, and Trip hurry as fast as they can.

**It will return in the year 2001 **

Let it go guys. "Wes needs our help."

Hold on Wes. We're coming back to you.

Frex's you're not going to get away with this now. I'll see to that personally. You can try to stop me Red Ranger, and you're going to run out.

Oh yeah, right. Then well have to see who fails now then won't we Frax's

Time force.

This time you're going to pay for what you did to this city. If it's the last thing I ever do.

Red Rangers if you think destroying the city was just the start.

Then you are wrong. I am going to demolish every building in this city, As well I am going to make sure you and no one ever is able to stop me again. Ranger.

Well see about that. You're asking for it now.

"What you waiting for then Ranger. Or you go to talk me to deaf instead?"

Stopping where she was now. She turned back still with tears running down her cheek, then said Wes there is something I have meant to tell you for a while.

I love you.

I know this now.

But I still am not able to stay here with you. Good by Wes I will miss you.

Well see one another again some day Jen, but until then you need to go back to your time.

"You go be okay now. Wes"

"I hope so."

"I got a business idea for you. I think of you as the new leader of the silver guardians now. Also we will help protect the city and everyone in it this time."

"It's a mess. But on one condition that Eric is my partner."

So Eric what you say to this?

I he would have been my choice as well to.

Think the future just got a little better today.

Jen stands with Lucas, Katie, and Trip on the beach. Wes is there, along with his father, Eric, and the rest of the Silver Guardians. Jen watches as one by one her friends say goodbye to Wes. She is unable to move and watches Wes approach her. Wes tells her that he does not want her to go.

Watching her friends go- one- buy one now back into the time ship. Jen stands there not being able to be active. Jen then looks over at Wes and knowing that she must go away again today.

I wish I could stay here with you for ever and ever.

"I know, but this is not my time."

Time to head back to the ship now, Jen then stops right where she is. And running back to Wes. I guess I should have told you this before. I do love you, Wes.

I gave the ring back to Alex before I came back to help you.

Jen you can stay here to use and help out? I mean there must be a way for you to stay without the time lines being messed up right away?

There is not a way that I know of. Unless Alex is not telling me something or is holding back something now from me.

Well couldn't you contact him right now and ask him this? I don't think it would really hurt the time lines now then.

Contacting Alex, Jen why aren't you in the time ship now?

I'm not leaving Wes alone like this without help. I am going to tell Kate, Trip and Lucas head back to the year 3000 now. Alex I gave the ring back to you. When I was there, but I love Wes more and he needs me. Jen, I am ordering you to return to the year 3000 before it's to late now. No Alex I made up my mind. You had your chance with me and now I am with Wes. So just deal with it. Watching the time ship leave now as Jen stand holding Wes's hand in hers.

His father walks up to him, then say what now. I know Jen has stayed with you, Wes. But I have been thinking that you and she could be part of the Silver Guardians now. What you say.

Part 2

Now I love with Wes and in his time. He knows that Jens been busy now working out and training.

Eric has you sense Jen?

Yes. She left about an hour ago to go train. Is something wrong with that?

Yeah is important that I find her now. I just found this in the trash can in is office. What is it?

It's something I think that concerns Jen a lot more than you or me now.

Wes what is going on you're all upset over I think is nothing. But you can't tell me why?

Eric, if I tell you something you have to promise me that you never tell Jen that I told you now? Sure what is the problem?

Jens seems to be pregnant now. I found this test strip in the trash can. In the office of hers and mine. I guess she never wanted me to find out and now that I have. I don't know what to say to her. It's like she still doesn't trust me or is still afraid to trust me. I guess I am asking for you, for help now in this matter.

Well Wes, I have never had much in the way of this problem you have. But if you want my advice now. I say go find her and talk to her about this. Let her know how you feel and that you both need to talk this over.


End file.
